In the Half Light
by Kayren Serysseth
Summary: Sherlock le dice a John un secreto sobre su pasado.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y SACD. La historia es obra de AGirloftheSouth, tengo su autorización para traducir.

N. de A. Secuela de mi historia, "They're Only Echoes", ayudaría que la leyeras primero, pero no es necesario. Gracias a ScopesMonkey por la idea y por betear la historia, si te gusta agradécele a ella y déjame saber qué opinas.

* * *

**In the Half Light**

Sé que la cama está vacía antes de abrir los ojos. No por algún sexto sentido o idea romántica de que puedo sentirlo si está en la habitación, puedo hacer eso a veces, pero en la cama no es necesario, si Sherlock está en la cama, me está tocando. Su postura favorita es en la que está, literalmente, tirado arriba de mí como una manta, por lo general está sobre su estomago pero una vez estaba de espaldas, con todos sus miembros esparcidos a mi alrededor. A veces es sólo la planta del pie apoyada en mi pantorrilla o la palma de su mano medio cubriéndome la cara. Estar en la cama significa tocar y en este momento estoy solo.

Es temprano, probablemente muy temprano si la oscuridad y la relativa tranquilidad de la calle es un indicador. No es que esto sea inusual, pero como no tenemos ningún caso y nuestro aniversario fue ayer, esperaba despertar con él. Tal vez si no me hubiera despertado a la hora impía de (miro el reloj) 3:03 de la mañana lo habría hecho, tal vez el habría vuelto a la cama y yo nunca lo habría notado. Me pregunto con qué frecuencia hace esto, pero desecho la cuestión, ya es bastante difícil preocuparme por Sherlock cuando estoy despierto, no puedo preocuparme dormido también.

Comienzo un rápido debate interno, volver a dormir o ir a ver a mi esposo. Sherlock gana, como estoy seguro que lo hará siempre, me quito la manta y empiezo a buscar mis bóxers, no los encuentro y entonces recuerdo… se quedaron en el pasillo anoche.

Abro el cajón y tomo unos en la oscuridad, cuando me los pongo me doy cuenta de que son de Sherlock, y con mi suerte, son esos de color rosa con la tabla periódica impresa. Si es así nunca voy a poder burlarme de ellos otra vez.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con más oscuridad, me sorprende, porque la luz de la cocina y de la sala llegan hasta el pasillo. Tal vez Sherlock salió, tal vez tuvo un caso y no quiso despertarme, no sería la primera vez. Me dirijo a la sala y casi me sorprendo cuando lo veo en su silla.

La luna y las luces de la calle entran por la ventana y puedo verlo. Está tenso de nuevo, con las manos y los pies cruzados como lo encontré en la cafetería ayer, la única diferencia es que está desnudo. Me pongo a sus pies y alzo los ojos hasta que se cruzan con los suyos, no puedo leer su expresión en la penumbra, pero creo que está confundido, parece que tendremos una charla a las 3:00 am.

—Dios, eres tan hermoso. —Bien puedo empezar con mi frase favorita para romper el hielo. Él resopla, volviendo la cabeza, pero por un instante puedo ver su sonrisa, Sherlock responde bien a la alabanza, ya sea por su intelecto o su apariencia física.

—Creo que tu opinión en ese asunto está sesgada —responde, sin volver el rostro hacía mí. Está bromeando conmigo, así que lo que le molesta no me involucra, eso hará que sea más fácil hablarlo. Si estuviera enojado conmigo no me hablaría y sería muy difícil averiguar el porqué. Mycroft una vez lo comparó con jugar a las 20 preguntas con una pared. Sonrío, esa es una expresión muy precisa.

Me acercó y pongo una mano sobre su rodilla, el descruza las piernas y las extiende, yo me coloco entre sus rodillas con mis manos descansando en sus muslos, parece confundido de nuevo.

—Háblame —susurro.

Él se muerde el labio inferior y yo sólo lo observo, no voy a volver a hablar hasta que él lo haga, la paciencia es un área donde soy muy superior a Sherlock, puedo esperar y él lo sabe. Mira a la cocina, empiezo a contar en mi cabeza, llego hasta el 43.

—Nunca hemos discutido sobre la divulgación de información personal. ¿No es ese un procedimiento estándar para la mayoría de las relaciones?, ¿la divulgación completa?

— ¿Te refieres a compartir secretos? —Le pregunto.

Asiente con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no suspira o rueda los ojos ante mi necesidad de aclarar lo obvio, esto no es bueno.

— ¿No es perjudicial para un matrimonio retener de información acerca de uno mismo?

—Bueno, eso depende, ¿qué tipo de información estas reteniendo?

Frunce el ceño, disgustado por la pregunta o la leve acusación. Froto mis pulgares en círculos en sus muslos, diciéndole con el gesto que no estoy enojado o a punto de estarlo, su ceño desaparece.

—Información sobre las relaciones pasadas, encuentros sexuales y eso, ¿los cónyuges no suelen compartir esa información?

Tengo la sospecha de hacia dónde se dirige esto, Sebastian. Hacer hablar a Sherlock es como un juego de ajedrez, tengo que guiarlo hasta donde quiere ir.

—Eso también depende. Algunos sí, otros no. ¿Todo esto es porque quieres información sobre mis relaciones pasadas o estás indeciso sobre transmitir la tuya?

— ¿Me dirías si te preguntara?

Mentalmente me refiero a estas preguntas como las preguntas distractoras de Sherlock, he introducido un nuevo factor a la conversación y va a tratar de utilizarlo para voltear la conversación fuera del tema que encuentra incomodo. No me da suficiente crédito, he sido su marido durante dos años y su amante y amigo antes que eso.

— Claro, ¿dónde quieres empezar, hombres o mujeres? —A su pregunta distractora le doy una respuesta no deseada. Se mueve incomodo y me mira mal. Le sonrío.

—La pregunta podría haber sido contestada con un simple sí o no —afirma—, realmente no quiero imágenes mentales de ti con otros.

—Está bien. —De vuelta al principio y al banquero idiota—. Así que quieres transmitir información sobre una de tus relaciones pasadas, Sebastian, supongo.

Sus ojos se abren, sorprendidos. No me da suficiente crédito.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? —Me acercó un poco más, elevando mis manos sobre sus muslos. Él mira hacia ellas por un momento antes de reunirse con mi mirada, está distraído, sin embargo, analizando mi toque, no nuestra conversación. Espero.

Entonces termina, guarda la información en su carpeta de toques de John, subcategoría muslos y sigue adelante.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te interesa que me descubra totalmente ante ti?

—Estoy interesado en cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, sobre todo si te saca de la cama a las 3 de la mañana.

Finalmente descruza los brazos y coloca sus manos justo por encima de mis codos.

—Solía creer que amaba a Sebastian —inicia—. Sin embargo, en comparación con el afecto que te tengo, tengo que reclasificar esas emociones, enamoramiento, creo que sería una descripción exacta. —Él me ama más que al otro tipo, hasta ahora todo bien—. Su interés en mi, por lo general, giraba en torno a la ayuda con sus estudios y la información de deducir a los demás.

Mira hacia otro lado, pero oprime mis brazos con suavidad.

—Fue mi primera pareja sexual. —Frunce el ceño y me pregunto si es por el recuerdo o por decirlo—. Esa es probablemente una exageración, no estoy seguro de si hay un número determinado de encuentros sexuales necesarios antes de clasificar a alguien como pareja. Sólo ocurrió una vez.

Hace una pausa, me gustaría que me mirara. Hay un hormigueo en la base de mi espalda y no me gusta, sin embargo no lo voy a presionar.

—No fue placentero. Fue doloroso en realidad —susurra, sus ojos siguen mirando la cocina pero su mente está claramente recordando el "encuentro". Mis manos se endurecen en sus piernas y me mira. Es claro en su expresión que no está hablando sobre un corazón roto, sus ojos no muestran la tristeza y nostalgia de algo que no fue. No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si los sentimientos de Sherlock hubieran sido lastimados.

Obligo a mis manos a relajarse y Sherlock relaja las suyas en mis brazos como respuesta, no había notado que me cogía con tanta fuerza. Tomo una respiración profunda y dejo escapar el aire lentamente, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Tengo que mantener la calma, si entró en pánico Sherlock probablemente se callará.

—Él… él… quiero decir. —Trago y logro sacar con relativa calma—. ¿Te forzó?

La bilis llena mi garganta y tengo mantengo mis manos relajadas a la fuerza. Tengo que preguntar, es bueno recopilar toda la información antes de decidir, o no, cometer asesinato.

Lo piensa un momento y siento como pequeñas descargas disparan a través de mis músculos, exigiendo que los mueva.

—Fui un participante dispuesto. Estaba interesado en él, le permití hacer lo que hizo.

No es el rotundo "No" que esperaba. Los músculos a lo largo de mi columna son casi dolorosamente contraídos ahora.

—Fue desagradable. Él fue rudo e indiferente hacía mí. Hubo lágrimas y mucho dolor. Luego se fue cuando estaba satisfecho y tuve que limpiarme solo, no tenía ninguna experiencia previa ni conocimiento de cómo manejar la situación… apenas pude llegar a la ducha.

Claramente puedo imaginar a un joven y solitario Sherlock. Siempre ha tenido confianza en su intelecto, pero siempre ha sido torpe socialmente, no hizo amigos con facilidad, diablos, cuando empezamos nuestra relación íntima cualquiera hubiera pensado que se había mudado a Marte. No tengo ninguna duda de que la indiferencia social que ha dominado en la edad adulta no se desarrolló cuando Sebastian lo conocía. Al parecer Sebastian se aprovechó de eso, física y emocionalmente.

Mi respiración es agitada y rápida conforme mi cuerpo procesa la adrenalina extra. Trato de forzar mis músculos para que se relajen pero no estoy teniendo mucha suerte, mis puños están cerrados, _esto no hace nada para ayudar a Sherlock, _me digo. Tomo otra respiración profunda y me obligo a dejar la ira dentro.

Sherlock me frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de mi lucha interna por primera vez. Se inclina y toma mi cara.

—No debí habértelo dicho —susurra, sus ojos se mueven frenéticamente por encima de mi cara y las partes de mi cuerpo que son visibles. Intento regular mi respiración y sacudo la cabeza.

—No. Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Podría matarlo, pero me alegro —digo, sus ojos grises se detienen en los míos. Por algún motivo la pregunta más pertinente aparece en mi cabeza y cuestiono—. ¿Por qué tomaste ese caso cuando te lo pidió?

Sonríe un poco ante la pregunta y realmente me sorprendo por ella, una sonrisa de "John siendo John" mientras hablamos de esto.

—Necesitabas dinero y yo quería ser capaz de prestarte —responde, como si fuera evidente. Probablemente lo es, soy la única persona por la que Sherlock haría una excepción.

—Por mí. —Probablemente hablo más fuerte de lo necesario, pero no hago ningún esfuerzo para bajar la voz, no puedo hacerlo y no golpear la paren al mismo tiempo—. ¿Tomaste un caso de un hombre que te utilizó, que prácticamente abusó de ti, por mí? No deberías siquiera de verlo o hablarle en tu vida.

—Al principio tenía dudas sobre el caso, pero ayudarte fue una motivación adecuada. Y Sebastian y yo tuvimos muy poca interacción, si recuerdas. Incluso sugirió, justo antes de que llegaras, que le gustaría repetir el evento. Al parecer lo recuerda con afecto. Estaba a punto de rechazarlo con violencia cuando tocaste mi hombro.

Estoy bastante seguro que estoy sufriendo un colapso. Ladeo la cabeza y reproduzco cada palabra que me acaba de decir otra vez, 4 veces, antes de que pueda comprender y determinar que, efectivamente, escuché bien la primera vez.

—¿Trató de joderte en nuestro aniversario? —escupo las palabras violéntame y Sherlock retrocede. Vagamente me pregunto si es por mi tono o por la blasfemia que nunca uso. También entiendo vagamente que no es la mejor reacción, dadas las circunstancias, pero nunca he estado más enojado en mi vida. Estoy jodidamente furioso—. En nuestro aniversario. Ese arrogante pedazo de mierda trató de encamar a mi esposo en nuestro maldito aniversario. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, en lo absoluto —responde a mi pregunta retorica con claridad. Remotamente noto que está frotando mis pulgares sobre mis pómulos y mantiene su voz tranquila, está usando su conocimiento de mí para tratar de calmarme y por un momento, me hace encolerizar, y luego, en un instante, sus ojos grises rompen su cascarón, esa vasta mente se está centrando exclusivamente en mí, es increíble ser el centro de su vida. Mis músculos comienzan a relajarse.

Sherlock se da cuenta de los cambios y de que sus acciones funcionan.

—Él no es digno de tu rabia, John. Decidí decirte cuando te vi saludarlo, no me gustó la idea de él tratando de hablar contigo, no me gustó la idea de que fueras amable con él, quería que supieras que él es indigno de tu misericordia. Pero, y de ninguna manera estoy tratando de defenderlo, el apenas se dio cuenta de que era nuestro aniversario.

Otra sonrisa, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y mantengo mi ritmo cardiaco cerca de lo normal. Puedo sentir los ojos de Sherlock mirándome todavía. Abro la boca para hablar pero Sherlock me silencia.

—Él es intrascendente en mi relación contigo.

Mis ojos se abren ante esto, mi ira surge de nuevo.

— ¿Pero no es intrascendente para ti?

El frunce el ceño ante esto, incapaz de entender. Respiro con la intención de gritar. _Estoy enojado porque te lastimó. Te utilizó y jugó con tu afecto. Él te violó, incluso si no lo ves de esa forma. Él me lastimó, dañándote. _En lugar de eso solo suelto el aire, soplando lentamente por la nariz. Esto no es acerca de mí, es sobre lo que Sherlock quiere de mí. Quiere mi comprensión y yo puedo dársela aunque no la estoy sintiendo.

Me levanto y me siento a horcajadas en Sherlock, él envuelve mis brazos en mi espalda y deja escapar un silencioso grito al sentir la seda de los bóxers contra su piel desnuda.

—¿Son los míos… —comienza, con la insinuación de una sonrisa en su voz antes de que rodee su cuello con mis brazosy me pegue contra él. Tengo la idea ridículamente romántica de insertarme a mí mismo entre él y Sebastian, entre él y su pasado. Entierro mi cara en su cuello y le doy un beso.

—Te amo —murmuro contra su piel.

Estamos en silencio durante un buen rato y siento un beso en mi hombro.

—Yo también te amo.

La conversación ha terminado y probablemente nunca se toque de nuevo. Sin embargo, no estoy para nada dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

* * *

N. de A. El título de la primera historia viene de una canción de Arcade Fire, así que sentí que esta también debería de tenerlo.


End file.
